Freak the Freak out
by katigirl97
Summary: Katherine and Brianna are huge stars two of the biggest, what happens when an earthquake takes them to a different universe that has Two-bit Mathews, Dallas Winston, Sodapop Curtis, Ponyboy Curtis, darryl Curtis, Johnny Cade and Steve Randle? find out!
1. Chapter 1

__

****

**ok well I was watching the outsiders for the ten millionth time and I love Two-bit or Emillio Estivez and I have been watching movies with him in it like young guns, The breakfeast club, and stakeout. All of them r extremely funny haha so I decided to make an outsiders fic so yeah I hope ya'll like it XD. **

**Disclaimer: I woke up one morning and decided I wanted to own the outsiders so I looked to see how much they were and decided that they were wayyy too much to own but I do own Katie hehe **

* * *

_"Are you listening?  
Hear me talk, hear me sing  
Open up the door  
Is it less, Is it more?  
When you tell me to beware  
Are you here? Are you there?  
Is it something I should know?  
Easy come, easy go  
Nodding your head  
Don't hear I word I said  
Can't communicate, when you wait  
Don't relate  
I try to talk to you  
But you never even knew, so,  
What's it gonna be?  
Tell me can you hear me?_

CHORUS: (Chorus 1)  
I'm so sick of it  
Your attention's deficit  
Never listen, you never listen  
I'm so sick of it  
Don't throw another fit  
Never listen, you never listen  
(Chorus 2)  
I scream your name  
It always stays the same  
I scream and shout  
So what I'm gonna do now is  
Freak the freak out! (Hey)  
(Woah x3) (Woah-oh-oh-oh)__

Patience running thin  
Running thin, come again  
Tell me what I get  
Opposite, Opposite  
Show what is real  
If it breaks, does it heal?  
Open up your ear  
Why you think, that I'm here  
Keep me in the dark  
Are you even thinking of me?  
Is someone else above me?  
Gotta know, Gotta know  
What am I gonna do  
'Cause I can't get through to you  
So what's it gonna be  
Tell me can you hear me?  
(Chorus)  
Woah (x3) Woah-oh-oh-oh  
Easy come, easy go (x2)  
(Can you hear me?)  
(Chorus)  
Woah (x3) Woah-ohhhhhhhhh  
I scream your name!  
But you never listen!  
No you never listen!  
You never listen.._" _I finished smiling.

"Very good Katherine." My manager said smiling.

"Can I take a break?" I ask he nodded.

I walked out of the recording booth and grabbed a water botle.

"Omg Kaykay that was amazing!" My best friend Brianna said.

"Thanks bri bri!" I replied.

Me and bri have been friends since kindergarden and now we are going into our Junior year!

Bri has short black hair and shes kinda a slut but I love her to death anyways.

She has a chart topping single out and so do I, we became famous together and we stuck together and nothing stopped either one of us from becoming as big as Justin Bieber...well bigger now I guess.

We walked out into the hallway.

"This is so crazy!" I said

"I know we are like both nominated for artist of year of 2011!" She squealed.

"Its gonna be crazy 33% of the world will be rooting for you and 33% me haha" we laughed.

"And the last 33 won't know who to root for haha" We kept laughing.

"We needd to record a song together!" I say she nodds.

"Definatly hun." she said we smiled then the ground underneath us started to shake.

"AAHHHH!" We both screamed and hugged eachother.

The ground started to crack right where we were standing.

"HELP!" I scream

My manager runs out but he was too late for the ground opened up and bri and I fell and fell and fell.


	2. Chapter 2

****

**Hey guys thanks so much 4 reviewing! and I would just like to point out that in the last chapter I didn't mean to make you all think that OMG meant she said Oh my gosh/god, she actually said OMG like that so sorry for the confusion, its just the way the character acts, if I mean for it to be Oh my gosh/god then I will spell it out I'm not entirely lazy! ha ha so just to get that cleared up and for the bri bri thing, its not supposed to be capitalizedif it was then I woulda capitalized it Brianna and I are real people and those are indeed our real nicknames for each other and since we come up with them in Kinder gardenthey aren't capitalized because we were in kinder garden and like 5 or 6 so yeah and what is a marry sue? I don't get it... thanks so much for the reviews and everything I write has a meaning and if its spelled differently then I meant to spell it that way so don't freak ha ha luv u guys!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the outsiders or anything like that...OK lets just go with the only things I own are Brianna, Katie and their Manager.**

* * *

Brianna's Pov

I looked around the dusty area and I immediately saw Katie coughing.

"Ugh where are we?" I asked and she looked over and shrugged.

"I have no clue.." She said

I stood up slowly and looked around some more.

Katie stood up also.

"Lets walk around a little and see where we are, we can't be too far away from Atlanta." I said

"Wait but we fell through a hole..so wouldn't that mean we are in like China or something?" Katie asked I rolled my eyes.

Katie is...well lets just say she isn't the brightest crayon in the crayon box and not the sharpest butter knife in the draw ya know?

"Katie if we fell through a hole, we wouldn't be in China..." I said slowly.

"Russia?" she asked I shook my head, "France, Spain, Italy, Australia, Africa?"

"No, no,no,no,no and no" I said

"Brazil?" I shook my head.

"Canada?" I looked at her weird and she just shrugged and mumbled 'it could happen.'

"Ooh ooh I know I know we're in never land!" She shouted.

"Never land is up Hun." I said

"Oh...The land of oz!" she said

"That's over the rainbow." I said

"OH MY FUDGING GOSH WE ARE IN...WONDERLAND!" She yelled

"Yeah that's it." I said sarcastically.

"YAY!" She yelled I rolled my eyes again.

"Kay come on.." I said and we started walking and then I saw something up ahead like a gas station or something.

"OH MY GOD! Kaykay look a gas station!" I yelled she looked where I was pointing and she screamed and we ran towards the gas station.

As we got closer I could get a good look at the sign it said DX...odd name it sounded familiar.

We slowed down when we got there.

"OK act normal I'm sure who ever is in here can't be _too_ big of a fan and even if they are smile and give then an autograph." I instructed we always went over those rules before walking in somewhere, it keeps us grounded, don't know how but it does.

We took a deep breath and walked in the front door.

There was two teenage guys behind the counter, cute too, but their hair was greased back, like seriously was it like 1967 or something.

"Um excuse me?" I said they didn't notice us walk in. The cuter movie star looking one looked over at us and smiled.

"Howdy, what can I get you two beautiful ladies?" He asked Katie blushed, she always blushes...no wonder she never gets the guy poor girl that has to change soon though.

"We wanna know where we are." I said he looked at me.

"Your in Tulsa Oklahoma." he said

"Awe! I thought we were in wonderland!" Katie said I put my head in my hands and shook my head.

"Ha ha no far from it I'm afraid, I'm Sodapop and this is my buddy Steve." He said.

"Nice name unusual I like it." I said Katie nodded smiling.

"Whats your names ladies?" He asked and Katie and I burst out laughing.

"What?" he asked

"You seriously don't know who we are? Boy you trippin!" Katie said laughing.

"Trippin?" he asked my laughter died down a little.

"They must live under a rock not to know who we are Kaykay." I said

"I know right!" Katie said

"Well I'm sorry but I don't know you two." He said

"Oh he must not know what we look like!" I said looking over at Katie who was nodding.

"Well I'm Brianna Zillion." I said

"And I'm Katie Radar" I said

"Sorry the names don't ring a bell, what about you Steve?" Steve shook his head.

"Wait you said you name was Sodapop?" Katie said

"Yupp" He said

"Like as in Sodapop Patrick Curtis?" Katie says he nods

"The one and only." He said she points to Steve.

"Steve Randle?" she asked he nods

"Bri we ain't in Atlanta fo sho! I-I think we are in the Outsiders...all the way back in 1967..." So I was right! Then I fainted.


	3. Chapter 3

****

**hey thanks for all the reviews again and telling me what a marry sue is...I think Brianna is more of that than Katie cause Katie...well shes a dumb ginger who can accually be smart at times...yeah... and I'm pretty sure that this story is gonna be different than the others...hehe I can't give away too much so yeah REVIEW!**

****

**I only own Katie and Brianna nothing else! everything else belongs to original owner, S.E Hinton and other people...**

* * *

Katie's Pov

I cought Brianna and looked at her worriedly.

"I think she passed out...I'm nnot sure though..." The boys looked at me funny and Soda walked around and picked her up.

"Well we were just about to clock out, why don't you two stay with my brothers and I?" Soda asks

"That would be amazing thank you!" I said.

"Uh...no problem." He said and him and Steve did this thing with this old looking thingy and then we went outside.

They got in a truck and put Bri in the back seat I just stood there.

"Well aren't you gonna get in?" Steve asked oh wasn't he nice.

"I'm not allowed to ride with strangers." I said they looked at me funny then looked at eachother.

"We're going to candyland..." Soda said

"Oh really?" I asked and they nodded, "Oh my gosh!" I sqealed and jumped in the back with Brianna.

"Yeah..what are you wearing?" Soda asks I looked down at my ripped skinny jeans and butterfly shirt with one shoulder on and the other on my arm with a white tank and a black belt and my uggs.

"Clothes?" I say slowly.

"Where the hell you from?" Steve asked

"Atlanta Georgia, me and Brianna are super stars haha well thats what she always says, we are up for best artist of the year during the AMAS." I say and they bother look in the review mirrior giving me a weird look.

"Whats that?" Soda asked.

"An award show, they started in like the 70s I think..." I said

"You do know its 1967 right?" they said

"OH yeah...but not really Me and Bri are up for artist of the year 2011." I said they looked at me.

"You girls from the future?" Steve asks.

"I guess..." I said slowly.

We pulled up next to a house and we all got out, Soda carrying Brianna again.

We walked in and he set her on the couch.

"Pony! Are you home yet?" Soda yelled

"Yeah in here with Johnny and Two-bit!" a voice yelled back.

The two boys motioned for me to follow but stopped me once we were outside the Kitchen, they walked in.

"Hey guys." Soda said

"Hey soda how was work?"

"Good but these two girls showed up today, and they were dressed weirdly, an-" Soda started

"Hey thats not nice!" I pouted

Everyone piled out of the kitchen and looked at me.

"Hi!" I said happily.

They all stared at me Steve and Soda shaking their heads.

"What?" I asked.

"Who's this firey redhead?" Two-bit asked

"Ka-"

"My fame name is Katherine, thats probably why you didn't reconize us!" I said he looked at me weird

"Katie, she says shes from the year 2011..." Steve says

"NO! I was born i-"

"No one cares!" Steve said I shrugged and smiled.

"Kaykay?" I heard someone say from the couch I turned around.

"Oh goody gumdrops your awake!" I said

"Wait! I thought you said that we were going to candyland!" I pouted.

"Now now Stevie and Soda, why'd ya lie to the little lady?" Two-bit asked

"She wouldn't get in the car..." Steve said.

"Cause I'm not allowed to talk to strangers!"

"Does that really stop you Katie? Never did before we were mega stars" She said

"Well sorry but I don't wanna end up like Natashia Bedingfield." I said.

"Who?" they all asked at the same time, except for Bri of course.

"You know, I got a pocket got a pocket full of sunshine, I got a love and I know that its all mine oh, woah, do you what you want but your never gonna break me stciks and stones are never gonna shake me oh woah, take me away!" I sang

"Take me away" Bri sang

"A secret place, a sweet escape, take me away!" Bri and I sang finishing.

"Nope never heard it." Steve said.

I rolled my eyes.

"What kind of music was that?" Two-bit asked

"2011 music." I said simply.


	4. Chapter 4

**hey all thanks for the reviews again I rely apreciate them and yeah so don't worry the charactors will change a little throughout but its only one of them that fame has gone to her head you'll find out in this chapter yeah and I'll have to see where this story takes itself and I wanna know what you guys wanna read so yeah, and who do you want Brianna to be with and who do you want Katie to be with? ok keep reviewin!**

**

* * *

**

Brianna's POV

"Katie that song was like 2009." I said rolling my eyes

"Oh well-"

"Whatever, we need to get out of here, and like now!" I said

"Why we just got here?" Katie said, sometimes she can be so annoying.

"Because if we don't get back soon all the fans are gonna forget about us, and I love the fans. We have to do everything for them, they got us this far." I said

"Bu-"

"I don't care we have to leave! I need to see my baby brother soon! Hes gonna get worried" I said

I looked at the guys again, they were all pretty cute I would love to go to the bedroom and get to know one of them..maybe all of them...too bad Katie isn't good enough to get any of them I love her but shes too Katie too much herself she seriously needs to change herself...I can definatly fix that, I mean I have been doing a verygood job so far.

"Bri I love the fans too-"

"Then why leave them in the future?" I asked she bit her nail and looked down.

I smiled.

Her face was red I think I embarrassed her oh well like she had a chance with them to begin with, I mean I'm the hotter one out of the two of us and just being here is changing her back to her old self.

"Hey Kaykay, we are the best of the best, no one can top us we are perfect and pretty..well I am..." I said

"I'm pretty too right?" She asked I gave her a sad smile.

"No hun I'm sorry." I said.

"Hey hey wait who the hell do you think you are -" Steve started

"Um I'm Brianna I'm perfect and sexy and I don't know who you think you are but you need to not talk to me like that." I said smirking.

Katie's POV

Bri has...changed she always says I'm pretty and ever since we got here she has been telling me the complete oppisite, that I'm ugly.

I felt tears sting my eyes and I look away from her biting my finger nail.

"Hey Katie can I talk to you for a second?" Soda whispered in my ear I nodded and he grabbed my hand and dragged me into his room.

He sat on the bed and motioned for me to sit next to him so I did.

"Are you ok?" he asked I shrugged.

"I don't know why she's acting like this, she has always been my bestfriend, ever since kinder garden when I didn't have any friends she became my friend, she always tells me I'm pretty also and now she says I'm ugly...I don't get it." I said tears threatening to fall.

"You are pretty-" I cut him off

"Thats not all of it though, she says we are the best of the best, and she says she cares about the fans, but I don't think she does." I said

He put his arm around my shoulders.

"Katie, you are pretty and I think the fame got into her head." He said I nodded.

"She says I need to change the way I am so guys will like me, its like whenever we are around guys, she embarrasses me and then she ends up getting the guy I like even when she knows I like him, and the worst part is shes my only friend right now, we've been famous for a year now and not once have I talked to my old friends, I lost all contacts, I deleted my facebook, lost all the memory on my phone and I don't know their numbers any more.." he looked confused.

"Oops forgot, its future stuff you'll see." I said he nodded

"Well maybe its time to go back to you hometown and ask them to forgive you." he said "And stand up to her, she is a bitch you can't let her walk all over you, and change you, your better than that." he said

"I can't it may seem easy but shes the only person I got left because of her I never talk to my parents like I used to, and my little brother...I have no idea whats going on in his life, I'm always in the studio with her, or at interviews, or on the computerm ot cell phone...again future stuff." I said and he nodded again.

"Can you hear youself? Don't let her run your life, your in controll sunshine." He said I smiled he would make a great friend, I think hes like a close friend to me now, too much of a friend to like I hug him.

"Thanks Soda your the best." I said he smiled "And where did you get sunshine from?" I asked.

"You hair, its like a golden ray of sunshine and your eyes they are like rebelious orbs of energy." He said I smiled

"Thanks." I said standing up he stood up to we walked out of the room.

"Ugh finally, Kaykay, tell them how good of a person I am and how I can get any guy I want." I looked over at Soda and he smiled.

"OK Fine I'll tell them, Brianna is a horrible person, she let the fame get to her head and she gets every guy she wants just because she embarrasses her friends infront of them just so she can look good, she _used _to be my best friend, I'm going for a walk, ya guys wanna come with?" I asked Brianna looked pissed and Soda, Steve, Darry, and Ponyboy smiled. Soda, Steve, Pony, Two-bit and I walked outside.


End file.
